Arrancar
by Lady Natsume
Summary: Orihime in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo meets some of her old friends. Who are no Arrancar. Adventures of the Arrancar and Ichigo. IchiHime


"Hichigo speaking" "Zangetsu Speaking" "Flashbacks"

"Internal/thoughts"

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the three oc's. Five Reviews to update.

"_**sob"**_

"_**sob"**_

_**Sayu stared at the younger girl. Well only two months but that's it. Grinning she walked over to the other girl and brushed her orange bangs out of her eyes. " Hey Orihime-san, they only make fun of your hair because its obvious you're sensitive about it. Show it off. Most people would kill for natural orange hair like yours." She smiled knowing she had broken through to the girl. "Mitarashii-san, p-please don't h-uurt me." Then she frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. Now come on if were going to be friends I'm not going to call you Orihime-san. My name is Mitarashii Sayu. Call me Sayu-chan. I just moved here from Kyoto and most females already hate me."**_

_**Smile**_

"_**My name is Inoue Orihime. Pleased to meet you Sayu-chan."**_

Ichigo stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Surely this was a dream. There was no way someone could have actually gotten into his innerworld. Right?

**Oi! You gonna sit there and stare all day?**

_Yes Ichigo, You should at least see what she wants._

Ichigo's eyes if possible grew twice as large. "Who the _hell _are you?!" his question resounded through his inner world.

After all, it isn't everyday that you go to your inner world and find someone new in there.

Ichigo slowly took in everything about the person. Starting from the top she had lovely brown hair. Only slightly below her shoulder blades. Really young looking. Her face was nice and heart shaped with her hair falling around it. She was relatively short, only 5'4" and looking around twelve years of age. Bright, pupil less, yellow eyes stood out prominently against her light tanned skin. She didn't seem to be looking at Ichigo and was keeping her eyes fixed on the window to the outer world. Her kimono ruffled slightly in the nonexistent wind. Dark blue, with several light blue flowers and a yellow obi tied in the middle. **(think of Shizune's clothes from Naruto) **Ichigo, Zangetsu and Hichigo could all hear a song coming from two ear buds on her head.

Finally Ichigo snapped.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in here?"

Sayu POV

"He can see me? This isn't good, how was I going to get him out of Hueco Mundo without a fight?"

End POV

The girl whipped around so fast Ichigo thought he was going to get whiplash and voiced her previous thoughts. "How the hell can you see me?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orihime stood silently in her room. It was intervals when her three "guardians" were out that she succumbed to the loneliness and guilt that built up since she came to Hueco Mundo. She was happy though, after her three friends from Karakura were here. Even if they were there as souls it was good. She sometimes got lost in her thoughts of how everything came to be here.

Orihime was just abducted from her home in Karakura and brought to the throne room of Las Noches. The center of Hueco Mundo. Aizen sat atop his throne like a king, with all Espada present behind him.

"_**Welcome to our castle in Las Noches, Inoue Orihime. I realize this is sudden, but I must hand you over to your new guards, Tsukiko-san, Sayu-san and Yuki-san."**_

_**Orihime knew her eyes widened at the three names. Surely they wouldn't be here. **_

"_**Originally Ulquiorra was supposed to be your guard, but these three came in and beat a bunch of arrancar to a bloody pulp and demanded to be your guardians. So me, being nice offered them a deal-"**_

"Orihime-chan, your face may freeze if you're going to stay like that. What are you thinking so intently about?"

Orihime turned around to see Yuki, her childhood friend.

"Sorry Yuki-chan. I was thinking of the time when I first met you guys here. Kinda still suprises me that you all went here to watch over me."

Yuki grinned. "Not a problem."

For the first time in a long time Orihime got a good look at who her friend had become since she had seen him all those years ago.

As always his light, aquamarinish hair was cut short and slightly uneven. Bright, orange eyes looked alive with all the emotions he possessed. But his soft, childlike hands had been roughened during the many years that had passed. Although he still remained childlike and young, looking only fourteen at best, he was smarter and less prone to getting into danger than before. Cream colored skin, once always colored with a tan, was cream once again. He was looking up at the moon too. Orihime could see the emotions clearly flash before his eyes, ranging from sadness, rage and fear to happiness, pain and weary before going back to their usual laughter filled ways.

Orihime always felt guilty when he did that. She knew they all felt that way. All because they wanted to protect her even in death.

She doesn't realize that he leaves after giving her the food.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo raised his eyebrow as his usual scowl got even deeper. Grabbing his zanpukto he readied himself for the first attack.

The girl immediately jumped out of the way. A scowl on her face now, before returning to her smiling expression.

"Do you know who we are Carrot-top?" she asked. He immediately picked up on the accent but couldn't place it.

"What do you mean "we"?"

Yuki popped next to her and waved frantically while positively grinning. "Sayu-chan, we have to hurry."

Ichigo noted that the boy had a slight German accent accomponing his fluent Japanese. The girl smiled brightly and began speaking in a hyper yet happy tone, matching the tone of her new counterpart.

"Ne?, Sayu-chan, when is it time to go I'm starving and you promised that we could get Starbucks after this."

"Well we do have to finish this Yuki-chan, then we can go. Hey how about we eat something too!?"

"Alright, but not that disgusting McDonald's stuff."

"Why the hell are you two talking about not going to McDonald's?" Ichigo questions with a freaked out expression.

Sayu and Yuki look at him with raised eyebrows. Sayu breaks the silence. "Because he hates that clown freak just as much as me."

Silence.

"What are you?"

Silence. Again.

"I think were Arranncar. But I can't be sure. Meh. Oh, Ka-chan said to tell you that my name is Sayu and he's Yuki-chan."

"Listen Sayu-san. I really don't believe your Arrancar, hollows or even souls. You don't have masks or rietsu."

The brown haired girl summoned the flames of hell. "Carrot-top– teme, will you please close your eyes for a moment?"

Ichigo shrugged and closed his eyes.

He later woke up to the feel of excruciating pain in his left eye. Although his Hollow was laughing his ass off he was completely in touch with the fact that the girl's Zanpukto was in her hand.

" I could heal that but that would mean I was a soul huh, carrot top -teme?"

"Oh and Orihime said to get out of Hueco Mundo."

"What?!"

"You heard us carrot-top. We can't have you in Las Noches any longer."

"Why?!"

Sayu's laughter echoed around the clearing. A cold, humorless laugh.

"Orihime-chan is scared for your well being. And as Arrancar destined to serve her, we will do whatever it takes to keep her happy. Understand?"

Ichigo gave another one of his determined smirks to the two.

"Sorry I can't leave Inoue, at least not yet."

A sigh.

"Alright but I don't look forward to fighting you in Las Noches. (pause) I guess I'll just see you later. Oh and your midget friend is worried for you. She thinks you've been spacing out."

Ichigo barely registered the fact that the girl's eyes turned catlike for a moment before she spoke of Rukia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orihime looked out at the moon from her window, and silently prayed that Ichigo would take Yuki and Sayu's advice and leave.

15423545443046543531313131406412345645420112111563213143285779563478988541010123054521

My new Story. Arrancar.

Need five reviews to update.

Sister fic to the Drabble story

R&R~

Lady Natsume


End file.
